There is a critical need in the pharmaceutical and other biological based industries to formulate water-insoluble or poorly soluble substances into formulations for oral, injectable, inhalation and ophthalmic routes of delivery. Water insoluble compounds are those having poor solubility in water, that is &lt;5 mg/ml at physiological pH (6.5-7.4). Preferably their water solubility is &lt;1 mg/ml, more preferably &lt;0.1 mg/ml. It is desirable that the drug is stable in water as a dispersion; otherwise a lyophilized or spray-dried solid form may be desirable.
As used herein, "micro" refers to a particle having diameter of from nanometers to micrometers. Microparticles, as used herein, refer to solid particles of irregular, non-spherical or spherical shapes. Formulations containing these microparticles provide some specific advantages over the unformulated non-micronized drug particles, which include improved oral bioavailability of drugs that are poorly absorbed from GI tract, development of injectable formulations that are currently available only in oral dosage form, less toxic injectable formulations that are currently prepared with organic solvents, sustained release of intramuscular injectable drugs that are currently administered through daily injection or constant infusion, and preparation of inhaled, ophthalmic formulation of drugs that otherwise could not be formulated for nasal or ocular use.
Current technology for delivering insoluble drugs as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,091,188; 5,091,187 and 4,725,442 focuses on (a) either coating small drug particles with natural or synthetic phospholipids or (b) dissolving the drug in a suitable lipophilic carrier and forming an emulsion stabilized with natural or semisynthetic phospholipids. One of the disadvantages of these formulations is that certain drug particles in suspension tend to grow over time because of the dissolution and reprecipitation phenomenon known as the "Oswald ripening".